L'amour avec un grand K - extra bonus 1
by irkiala
Summary: Kenpachi et Kensei sont ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Enfin pour l'instant ... L'apparition d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux bleus et au caractère bien trempé, va remettre certaines choses en causes ...


Me voici de retour avec le premier bonus d'une série de trois !

on prend les mêmes et on continue en y ajoutant un nouvel élément : Grimmjow !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

peux pas faire autrement : y'a pas de couleurs TT_TT

* * *

genre : Humour ... enfin j'ai essayée

couple : Kenpachi x Kensei

disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo qui me laisse les martyriser !

rating : M

* * *

Kenpachi jeta, soucieux, un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Il n'était guère patient. Enfin, il l'était, mais pas avec tout le monde. Juste avec Kensei et leurs filles. Il sourit en pensant à cela. Leurs filles. Depuis deux ans, il entretenait une relation avec l'argenté. Et aujourd'hui, il en voyait la concrétisation. Kensei avait enfin accepté d'emménager chez lui avec Mashiro. Fini les allers et retours entre sa maison et l'appartement de l'argenté. Fini de savoir qui dort chez qui. Fini de se demander s'il peut se pointer comme ça ou pas. Ils allaient enfin vivre ensemble. Pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de leurs filles.

Finalement, il vit la camionnette de déménagement arriver et se garer devant chez lui. Kensei ne fut pas long à en sortir, rouspétant comme toujours _(aaah, n'est-il pas adorable !? :p)_. Le sourire de l'ébène s'agrandit en voyant sa moitié venir vers lui. Celui-ci le dépassa sans lui accorder la moindre attention et le géant suivit du regard son amant en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait.

-J'te souhaite bien du courage ! lâcha une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Kenpachi se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleus et une chevelure toute aussi bleue. Il regarda l'homme descendre de la camionnette et s'avancer vers lui. Il était vêtu de blanc, débardeur et bermuda.

-Pardon ?

-Il a pas arrêté de marmonner tout l'temps du trajet … il a pas l'air hyper ravi de déménager, on dirait.

Kenpachi regarda le jeune homme sourire de toutes ses dents. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? !

-Qu'est ça peut te foutre ?

-Ok, fit-il en mettant en avant ses deux mains. Moi j'voulais juste te prévenir … S'il te fait une scène … tu pourras toujours venir me voir … j'te consolerai, finit-il dans un sourire carnassier. _(Grimm, t'es toujours aussi irrésistible *_*)_

Kenpachi bugât. **_(Et oui ! ça lui arrive aussi ! )_** Y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état d'esprit dans lequel cette suggestion … quelque peu directe, l'avait mise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Mashiro et Yachiru arrivèrent en courant suivit par un Kensei toujours bougon.

-Grimmjow ! ! ! s'écrièrent-elles avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Salut les filles ! Alors la forme ?

-Oui ! ! !

Kenpachi regardait incrédule la scène devant lui. Mashiro et Yachiru collaient le bleuté, qui les draguait ouvertement, juste après lui avoir fait cette proposition … indécente. Il sentit Kensei s'approcher de lui, leurs bras se frôlant.

-Il a intérêt à arrêter de suite où je lui casse la gueule ! gronda l'argenté.

L'ébène regarda son amant interloqué. C'est lui où il comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait ! ! _(Ouais bah il est pas vraiment le seul :p)_

* * *

Revenons plus en détail sur la présence de Grimmjow au déménagement de Kensei. Bah oui, je suppose que vous vous demandez toutes ce que le bleuté fait ici.

Alors … Mashiro et Yachiru ont maintenant 17 ans et sont au lycée. Jusque là tout le monde suit ? Bien ! Matsumoto est toujours avec Gin, qui lui est à l'université. C'est bon ? C'est pas trop dur ? _(nan nan)_ Bien ! Et Gin est dans la même classe que Grimmjow. Je dirais même plus, ils sont super potes. Du coup, Grimmjow traîne avec elles (Mashiro, Yachiru, Momo et Rangiku) quand Gin est là. Et en deux ans, ils ont eut le temps de se lier. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que quand Mashiro a annoncé que son père déménageait et qu'il cherchait une camionnette, Grimmjow s'est porté volontaire involontaire_** ( disons que les filles l'ont un peu poussé :D )** . (m'étonne pas, mais on va pas leur en vouloir ;))_

* * *

L'aménagement s'était déroulé assez vite. Bien que trop lentement au goût de Kensei. Celui-ci en avait ras le bol des sous entendus salaces du bleuté. Sous entendus qu'il lâchait en direction de … tout le monde ! Il avait commencé dans la voiture avec lui. Puis avec les filles. Il avait plus ou moins compris que Kenpachi en avait aussi fait les frais.

Il en avait marre que ce … gamin fasse des allusions sexuelles à tout bout de champ ! Mais pourquoi en avait-il marre à ce point ? Pourquoi cela le perturbait autant ? Parce qu'il en était la cible ? Ou parce qu'il n'en était pas la seule cible ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

Il avait observé le jeune homme et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était bien foutu et très agréable à regarder _(je confirme U.U)_. Kensei ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si un autre homme pouvait l'intéresser. Il était avec Kenpachi et c'était tout. Mais le fait que Grimmjow le taquine comme ça, avait réveillé un intérêt pour cette question : un autre homme serait-il capable d'éveiller son intérêt … sexuel ?

* * *

Kenpachi se demandait comment une idée aussi folle avait put germer et prendre racine dans son cerveau. Et puis il haussa les épaules en se disant que de toute façon maintenant qu'elle était là … Il reportât son attention sur son amant allongé sur leur lit, nu, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, due à leurs ébats, et ce dit qu'il remettrait bien le couvert … Alors pourquoi l'image de Grimmjow s'obstinait à squatter son cerveau ?

C'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé le jeune homme à son goût : sexy, sauvage … et n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche. De plus, il semblait avoir l'esprit tordu et porté sur la chose. Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur le visage de Kenpachi en repensant aux sous entendus que le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire à longueur de temps.

Le problème était qu'il se ferait bien le jeune homme mais qu'il était avec Kensei et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre. Seulement, il se connaissait. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose et vite avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler au risque de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, qui lui ferait perdre l'argenté, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'aménager ensemble. Il soupira fortement.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda la voix légèrement ensommeillé de Kensei.

Kenpachi s'allongea près de son homme, qui vint se pelotonner contre lui. L'ébène laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant. Il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder la chose avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

-Tu t'souviens de Grimmjow ? se hasarda-t-il.

-M'en parle pas ! lâcha l'argenté. Le p'tit con a pas arrêté de m'chauffer dans la camionnette, pour ensuite faire des sous entendus salaces aux filles.

-De quoi ? !

Kensei se releva pour observer son amant qui paraissait …choqué par ses paroles.

-C'est pour ça qu'tu tirais la gueule en descendant de la camionnette ?

-Pour quoi d'autre à ton avis ?

-Oh le p'tit con !_ (pauvre Grimm, on arrête pas de lui donner des méchants noms :p) **( ça aurait pu être pire !)**_

Kensei se dit qu'il avait eut chaud. Kenpachi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir relevé plus que ça le fait que Grimmjow l'ait chauffé. Mais en fait, il se trompait.

-Alors comme ça, il t'chauffait ? reprit l'ébène après quelques secondes.

Kensei rougit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de se cacher dans le torse de son amant.

-M'en parle pas ! gronda-t-il.

-Chatouilleux sur le sujet ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Kenpachi !

Et sur cette remarque glaciale, Kensei se leva et disparut dans la salle de bains. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Car penser à Grimmjow voulait dire penser à la possibilité d'attirer un autre mec et d'être attiré par un autre mec. Et ça, Kensei n'était pas prêt.

Kenpachi regarda son amant et décida de le laisser tranquille. Apparemment, Grimmjow semblait être un sujet sensible. Et il fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner pourquoi. Cependant, il n'allait sûrement pas lâcher le morceau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'amener Kensei à vouloir faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il y arriverait. Il sourit et finalement décida d'aller lui aussi prendre une douche. **_(et pas qu'une douche :D )_**

* * *

La fête battait son plein. La musique résonnait fort et l'alcool coulait à flot. La nuit étant déjà bien entamée, aucun des adultes présents ne surveillaient vraiment la quantité d'alcool qu'ingurgitait les adolescents présents. Les deux 'familles' étaient là, ainsi que les amies des filles. Et vous vous doutez bien que Grimmjow était présent.

Kensei faisait tout pour éviter le bleuté qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Tout comme Kenpachi, qui bien que fortement alcoolisé, surveillait mine de rien son petit monde _(ô le bienveillant Ken-chan :p)._

Ichigo, Shinji, Yumichika et Ikkaku, tous avec plusieurs verres dans l'estomac, faisaient front commun contre une Hiyori particulièrement déchaînée et vodkarisée **_( ça existe pas mais c'est pas grave ! je vais pas mettre alcoolisé à chaque fois ! ils le sont tous de toute façon !)_**. En effet la petite blonde ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main, ni renoncer à taquiner les deux couples. Elle avait essayé avec lui et Kensei mais avait vite renoncée. Ils ne prenaient pas aussi bien la chose. Et puis elle en avait déjà 4 …

Juushiro et Shunsui discutaient avec Lisa et Yoruichi. Les deux femmes semblaient prendre plaisir à la conversation et avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Juushiro était légèrement rougissant et le brun lui servait plus ou moins de point d'appui stable.

Yachiru et Mashiro discutaient avec Momo et Rangiku, tout en z'yeutant de temps en temps en direction de Gin, Toshiro et Grimmjow. Les deux groupes se regardaient mais ne se mélangeaient pas et Kenpachi observait le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel ils s'adonnaient.

Kisuke, Hachigen, Love, Rose et Kensei lui tenaient compagnie. Même s'il ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Il avait le dos de Kensei collé contre son torse, une de ses mains posée sur la hanche de son amant, et dans l'autre, sa canette de bière. Il était trop content que Kensei accepte cette démonstration en public pour avoir envie de bouger et de faire autre chose que d'en profiter.

Ce fut Kensei se détachant de lui qui le ramena sur terre.

-Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

-Décidément, l'alcool t'attaque plus que tu ne le laisses penser… lui dit Kensei, avant de rajouter sous son regard ahuri, J'vais chercher d'autres bières.

L'ébène le regarda alors partir en direction de la cuisine, puis reportât son attention sur le reste de ses invités, dispersés dans son jardin. Il vit alors quelque chose de très intéressant.

* * *

Kensei jurait tout bas contre son amant qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de planquer les bières au fond d'un placard. Il venait de prendre les dernières qui étaient au frigo et donc voulaient en mettre d'autres au frais pour plus tard. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait à quatre pattes, à moitié dans un placard, sortant une à une les bières. Et c'est donc comme ça que le trouva Grimmjow.

Le bleuté l'avait vu quitter sa montagne de muscles d'amant, et il avait décidé d'aller l'embêter un peu. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver le cul en l'air à quatre pattes dans la cuisine. De plus, il tortillait légèrement des fesses. Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour et il se sentit durcir immédiatement.

-C'est une invitation ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix suave.

Kensei se retourna violemment et se redressa immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme.

-Que veux-tu ? Gronda l'homme.

Il avait eut chaud **_( dans tous les sens du terme)_**, Grimmjow ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le léger rougissement de ses joues.

-Et bien … une bière pour commencer … et puis toi ensuite, fit-il dans un grand sourire.

Il se rapprocha de l'argenté. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas faire connaître ses sentiments au plus jeune. Kensei était mal à l'aise en sa présence mais il ne devait pas laisser Grimmjow le deviner. Un mètre les séparait. Autant dire rien pour Kensei.

-Sers toi …y'en a sur la table, lâcha l'argenté.

Kensei décida de se reprendre, de faire comme si le bleuté lui était indifférent. Il se cala contre le plan de travail, tandis que Grimmjow allait jusqu'à la table prendre une bière. Il l'ouvrit et en but une gorgée avant de reporter son regard sur l'argenté. Ainsi, il avait décidé de jouer avec lui, tant mieux !

-Aurais-je la suite ? demanda-t-il malicieux.

-Qui te permet de croire qu'un … gamin comme toi pourrais m'intéresser ?

-Je sais qu'il faut te forcer un peu la main, dit-il.

-Me forcer la main ?

-Les filles parlent beaucoup de toi et … de Kenpachi. J'en connais assez sur toi pour savoir que si je veux quelque chose de toi … il faut que je l'prenne et pas que j'attende que tu m'le donnes. _**(jusque là tout le monde suit ?)** (Oui m'dame ^^)_

Kensei haussa un sourcil en voyant le bleuté venir vers lui. Grimmjow s'arrêta quand leurs torses se frôlèrent. Il planta son regard dans l'homme en face de lui.

-Et qu'as tu décidé de prendre ?fit Kensei ironique.

-Ça !

Et Grimmjow se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Kensei dans un baiser tout sauf innocent. Kensei réagit assez violemment en projetant le jeune homme contre la table.

-Toi … gronda Kensei.

-Alors comme ça on s'amuse sans moi ?_ (hé hé, le grand loup débarque ^^)_

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Kenpachi dans l'encadrement de la porte, une lueur au fond des yeux. L'ébène se rapprocha et regarda alternativement les deux hommes. Kensei se redressa puis s'appuya de nouveau contre le plan de travail. Kenpachi le vit se refermer sur lui même. Il reporta donc son attention sur Grimmjow qui souriait, visiblement pas effrayé du tout de s'être fait surprendre _(mon téméraire de Grimmy *_*)_. L'ébène étira un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha du bleuté.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'appropries ce qui ne t'appartiens pas ? demanda le géant.

-Pas exactement, répondit Grimmjow évasivement.

Il fut si rapide que Kenpachi ne s'en aperçut que trop tard. Grimmjow s'était collé à lui et avait scellé leurs bouches. Ils entendirent Kensei jurer et Grimmjow se sentit tirer par le bras. Kensei l'avait attrapé et séparé de Kenpachi. Le bleuté jeta un regard ironique à l'homme.

-Jaloux ? J'peux m'occuper d'vous deux … y'a aucun problème… _(je l'adooore :D Bravo Irkiki, tu respectes parfaitement le personnage ;))_

Kensei vira au rouge et il ne savait si c'était de colère ou de désir. Il vit Kenpachi avec un grand sourire et une lueur dans les yeux qu'il connaissait bien : son amant était partant pour ce que proposait le bleuté. Il soupira et lâcha sa prise pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il lança un regard noir à Kenpachi.

-J'suppose que t'es partant ?

-Et comment ! lui répondit le géant. _**(moi aussi ! ! !)** (et moi donc !)_

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre après ?

-Nan ! répondirent Kenpachi et Grimmjow en même temps, dans un même sourire carnassier. _(ah ces deux là, j'vous jure !)_

Kensei secoua la tête avant de soupirer fortement. Non mais dans quoi il s'embarquait encore. Il décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de s'occuper de ce gamin incontrôlable pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux pas le chercher. Il attira le bleuté à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche et Kensei y introduisit sa langue. Il imposa le rythme. Il prit la dominance. Il sentit le bleuté entourer son cou de ses bras et se coller un peu plus à lui. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille.

Mine de rien, la situation l'excitait énormément. Embrasser un autre homme tandis que son amant le regardait. Il sentit que Kenpachi se mettait derrière Grimmjow et caressait leurs corps collés. A n'en pas douter, ça excitait son amant aussi. Grimmjow avait intérêt à se monter à la hauteur. Ils n'iraient pas de mains mortes avec lui. Après tout il les avait cherchés, il allait les trouver.

* * *

Grimmjow ne sut jamais comment il avait atterrit sur le lit. Et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il était fasciné par les deux hommes depuis un moment déjà. Et son fantasme était en train de se réaliser. Il était aux anges.

* * *

Pendant que Kensei embrassait et caressait Grimmjow, Kenpachi les déshabillait et en profitait pour les caresser aussi. A vrai dire, il avait lui aussi envie d'embrasser Grimmjow. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit les deux hommes nus sur le lit. Il accrocha le regard de Kensei qui semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Décidément il avait trouvé le bon, ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un seul regard.

Kensei se décala pour laisser un peu de place à Kenpachi. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à embrasser et à caresser le corps offert du bleuté. Grimmjow gémit plus fort. Les sensations procurées par deux bouches et quatre mains le submergèrent. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance et qu'il ne regrettait en rien le fait de l'avoir provoqué.

Doucement les bouches descendirent et il sentit deux langues lécher sa colonne de chair. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et il crut qu'il allait défaillir tellement c'était … divin.

Kensei et Kenpachi, à tour de rôle suçait le jeune homme. La situation les excitait énormément. Ils en profitaient aussi pour s'embrasser et se caresser. C'est Kensei qui récoltât le fruit de leur 'dur labeur '. Il commençât donc à préparer le bleuté pour la suite. Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Qu'est-c'tu crois faire là ? glapit-il en se relevant.

-Je continue ce que j'ai commencé, sourit Kensei.

-Nan, nan, nan. Y'a pas moyen !

-Oh si ! C'est toi qu'est venu m'chercher, maintenant tu assumes jusqu'au bout ! lâcha l'argenté.

-Chuis pas d'accord ! fit Grimmjow en se levant.

-On te d'mande pas ton avis ! fit Kenpachi en le bloquant._ (ils se sont tous liguer contre toi Grimm xD)** (après tout il l'a cherché)**_

Grimmjow se débattit entre les bras du géant, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le bleuté. Kensei en profitât pour embrasser de nouveau le bleuté, imposant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains parcoururent le corps du plus jeune, déclenchant des frissons d'excitation, pour venir caresser d'une manière … très … indécente … le service trois pièces et l'intimité du bleuté. Celui-ci se figea sous l'intrusion d'un doigt enduit de salive. Il voulut se dégager mais c'était peine perdue.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et fit grimacer Grimmjow.

-Alors ? fit Kensei. Toujours content de toi ?

-Grrr … tu verras quand se serra ton tour, répliqua le bleuté.

Ce qui fit rire les deux hommes. Grimmjow, lui, ne pouvait pas. Il n'était que gémissements. Il vit, avec un mélange de plaisir et de frustration, Kensei retirer ses doigts. Mais celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête. L'argenté se leva pour venir avec du gel lubrifiant et un préservatif. Grimmjow déglutit, mais en même temps se trouvait excité. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kenpachi.

-Finalement on dirait qu'il aime ça, lâcha-t-il, grivois, en direction de Kensei.

-J'espère bien, fit ce dernier.

Kensei embrassa sauvagement de nouveau Grimmjow qui, submergé par les sensations se diffusant dans son corps, se laissa faire. Il sentit à nouveau deux doigts s'infiltrer en lui mais cette fois-ci enduits de gel. C'était froid mais plus confortable. Kensei s'appliquait dans ses mouvements de vas et vient. Il ajouta ensuite un troisième doigt. Son excitation était à son comble. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le bleuté se tordre et gémir sous ses doigts. Il sentait sur lui, sur eux, le regard de Kenpachi. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que celui-ci éprouvait du désir en ce moment même. Il voyait les mains de l'ébène se promener sur le corps offert de Grimmjow. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna à l'entrée. Il se calla correctement, souleva les jambes du jeune homme et poussa. Doucement. Lentement. Il entra en lui. Il était si serré. Une fois au bout, il s'immobilisa et soupira fortement.

-Alors ? demanda Kenpachi.

-P'tain … il est serré … très serré, lui répondit Kensei.

-C'est parce que chuis jamais dans ce rôle là ! Lâcha Grimmjow.

Visiblement le bleuté avait repris une partie de ses esprits.

-Et moi très rarement, lui répondit Kensei. J'peux y aller ?

-Oui.

Et Kensei se mit en mouvement. Longs et lents au départ. Puis de plus en plus amples et rapides. Bientôt les deux hommes ne furent que gémissements et sueur. Kenpachi les regardait faire d'un œil avide. Lui aussi voulait sa part de plaisir. Il capta l'attention de son amant par un baiser.

-Un changement de position, ça t'dirais ?

-Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-il.

Aussitôt il se dégagea de Grimmjow qui soupira de soulagement mais qui protesta quand ils le mirent à quatre pattes sur le lit. Kensei se repositionna derrière lui et s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'antre chaud du bleuté. Celui-ci releva la tête sous le coup de l'intrusion et se retrouva nez à nez avec la verge fièrement dressé de Kenpachi.

-Kami-sama ! jura-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai pas celle-là dans l'cul. **_(je rappelle que Kenpachi est 'hors catégorie')_**

Kenpachi se mit à rire avant de lancer.

-Non mais tu vas l'avoir en bouche !

Grimmjow le regarda incrédule puis se dit, qu'après tout il l'avait cherché, alors au temps si mettre. Il se positionna du mieux qu'il put et il laissa l'ébène guider son sexe jusqu'à sa bouche. Grimmjow se mit alors à lécher et sucer cette colonne de chair palpitante.

Kensei regardait, avec une certaine fascination, son sexe entrer et sortir du fessier, tout à fait appétissant du bleuté, comme il regardait, avec excitation, le sexe de son amant être engloutit par la bouche du bleuté. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retarder au maximum la venue de son orgasme et faire durer encore le plaisir. Il fit passer une de ses mains sous Grimmjow pour le caresser. Ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Il jouit peu de temps après, entraînant Kensei dans son orgasme.

Grimmjow lâcha alors le sexe de l'ébène pour s'effondrer sur le lit. Kensei, lui, retira le préservatif rempli et se rapprocha de Kenpachi pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci fit grimper l'argenté sur ses genoux, faisant glisser ses doigts sur son dos pour aller caresser ses fesses. Kensei appréciât la caresse et se releva légèrement pour permettre un accès plus facile à son intimité. Le géant en profitât pour faire glisser insidieusement un doigt en lui. Puis un deuxième. Kensei se mit à haleter sous l'afflux de sensations. Kenpachi se mit à lui grignoter la gorge quand il se pencha pour récupérer le gel lubrifiant. Il en déposa une noisette sur le sexe de son amant et se mit à le caresser. Il eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir et de sentir les doigts en lui accélérer pour finir le travail de préparation. D'un coup, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du géant pour s'empaler sur sa hampe. Un soupir s'échappa de leurs bouches en même temps. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser fougueusement. Kensei se mit alors en mouvement, les satisfaisant ainsi tout les deux.

Grimmjow reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il était plus qu'étonnée par la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'avait submergé. Allongé sur le ventre, il regarda les deux hommes faire l'amour. Il avait vu Kensei venir 'réclamer' auprès de Kenpachi. Ce dernier avait l'air ravi de la chose. Grimmjow se demandait comment l'argenté faisait pour faire entrer entièrement la colonne de chair de l'ébène. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi … imposante. Il voyait l'amour, la tendresse, qui se dégageait du couple et se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance de s'être trouvés.

Kensei vint en premier, aidé par la main de Kenpachi sur sa verge. Il jouit entre leurs ventres, entraînant Kenpachi. Celui-ci vint dans un grognement. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un instant avant que Kensei ne se lève et sorte de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains, sans un regard vers eux.

Grimmjow suivit des yeux le postérieur, appétissant, de l'argenté, puis reportât son attention sur le géant. Celui-ci affichait un large sourire.

-Alors ? lui fit-il. Content ?

-Mouais, répondit le bleuté après deux secondes de réflexion.

-Bien ! Lâcha Kenpachi avant de se lever. Aller bouge ton cul ! Tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit non ?

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit son T-shirt en pleine poire. Il évita de justesse son jeans et commença donc à se rhabiller, tout comme Kenpachi.

Kensei fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre, juste vêtu d'une serviette de bains autour des hanches.

-Grouille, lança-t-il à Kenpachi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'y a du mouvement dans l'jardin.

Kenpachi hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Kensei récupéra ses fringues et commença à s'habiller. Grimmjow se figea et profita du spectacle qu'offrait l'argenté.

-Toi aussi grouilles ! Lui balança Kensei. Et puis t'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-il.

-T'as pas intérêt à se que ça s'ébruite … si tu veux pour voir recommencer, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour et de planter le bleuté.

-Recommencer ? !

Puis un grand sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage comme il sortait à son tour de la chambre. C'est sûr qu'il ne dirait rien. Il avait trop envie de recommencer. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plut XD


End file.
